"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider and is a playable character in the Zombies game mode. He is only seen in Shi No Numa and Der Riese in Call of Duty: World at War, but in Call of Duty: Black Ops he appears in all four original Zombies maps, as well as Kino der Toten, Ascension, and as an easter egg in Call of the Dead. His player indicator color is white. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent two weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse". Story Dempsey was originally the leader of a small squad of marines whose mission was to recover Peter McCain from the Group 935 station at Verruckt as it was feared his identity had been compromised. The rescue attempt failed, Dempsey's team was killed and Dempsey was sent to Dr. Richtofen, who would then experiment on him with Element 115 in an attempt to create a super-soldier. Dempsey experienced a complete memory wipe but retained his personality, frequently breaking out of his restraints and insulting Richtofen. In Ascension, Dempsey remembers that he knew Richtofen before the events of Shi No Numa, but isn't quite sure from where. In Call of the Dead, he and the other three are trapped in a small room. Once freed from the room he and the others head to a place known only as Paradise. Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Gallery Dempsey.jpg|Dempsey's portrait. Tank_Dempsey.png|Dempsey in Der Riese Tank.png|Dempsey in Kino der Toten. Trivia *Dempsey often refers to ammo as juice. *Dempsey appears to like the Monkey Bomb. *Dempsey sometimes compares the Monkey Bomb to Richtofen. *Dempsey hates Quick Revive because of the fishy taste. *His favorite Perk-A-Cola seems to be Juggernog. *Dempsey is based around a stereotypical, exaggerated American war hero. *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty.http://briantuey.blogspot.com/2009/08/tank-dempsy-vs-spike-spiegal-vs-mugen.html *Dempsey bears a resemblance to Polonsky, although he appears to be slightly more muscular. This is just the result of the developers re-using existing character models. *He fought at Peleliu during the Marine Raiders landings. *Dempsey hates Richtofen, mocking him throughout in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, and Ascension. *Dempsey shows the most respect for Takeo Masaki. *Dempsey doesn't really have an opinion about Nikolai, not hating nor respecting him. *Dempsey's favorite weapon seems to be the BAR, most likely because it is American. Dempsey's favorite weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops however, seems to be the M16; which is also American. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle”. This has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same. *Very rarely, whilst using the Pack-A-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for the Juggernog vendor. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension he is covered in dirt and blood. *In a file on the computer terminal, it says that part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *When Pack-A-Punching a weapon he may say. "I'm sure I've seen Richtofen before Shi No Numa. He's got something to do with this. But... I just can't remember!" referring to his memory being wiped. *Treyarch confirmed that he was in the raid on Verruckt. *Dempsey doesn't like prunes. *Along with Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen, he is found in Call of the Dead for the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. References Category:Characters Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Call of the Dead